


Somewhere Only We Know - Keane

by empty inkwell (notoneforreality)



Series: 20 Songs Collection [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adorable, F/M, MY BABIES, best underwater kiss of all time, percabeth, son of poseidon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3863107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notoneforreality/pseuds/empty%20inkwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song Somewhere Only We Know by Keane. Percy and Annabeth are being harassed by the other campers so they go and hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere Only We Know - Keane

I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete  
-  
Percy walked across the grass, away from the dining pavilion. He was fed up of the catcalls coming from the other diners every time someone mentioned the rather compromising position he and his girlfriend had been found in earlier in the day. He had tried to stop the rising blush but eventually he had to escape the burning gaze of hundreds of eyes on him. He pulled his shoes and socks of as he walked, feeling the grass and dirt under his feet as he made his way past the cabins to the lake. He sat down on the pier and dangled his feet into the water, feeling it soothing him instantly.  
-  
And if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?  
Somewhere only we know?  
-  
He heard the boards behind him creak and Annabeth sat down next to him, her feet also bare and dipping into the water, creating tiny ripples as she swung her legs. She leant into him, her head fitting into the crook of his neck and he rested his own head on top of hers. He smiled slightly, but remembered the scene from earlier and flushed red again. Annabeth looked up at him with the face that meant she was coming up with a plan.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain."

"Alright, Wise Girl, what are you thinking now?"

"Why don't we go somewhere only we know?"

It took a minute for it to click, but then Percy grinned wildly and took Annabeth's hand and they jumped into the water together.

And Percy thinks he was wrong, that time when they were thrown into the same depths they sat in now by Clarisse and the others on his sixteenth birthday, because *this* was pretty much the best underwater kiss of all time.


End file.
